Chimonamidamonai Emiko
by Dog-Demon-Emiko
Summary: One-Shot. Emiko had never gotten over Kigai's death. So, she became so cold-hearted that she could problably match Sesshomaru. My first song-fic and mostlikly last. 'Bring Me To Life' by Evanescence


AN: Title means: Heart of Stone Emiko

Tell me what you think, okay? I might make this a story instead of just a one-shot, but I need reveiws!

This takes place a little different from my stories. Emiko is a cold-hearted killer after she looses Kigai and her pups. Huyana was a close friend of hers and tries to help, but she pushes him away...

"Emiko, let me help you...I can see past your barriers, and growls, and see this is not how you really want to be. You're in pain, I know, but this isn't how you're going to heal yourself." Emiko looked at him. Her eyes so cold and dangerous that Sesshomaru could even take a second thought about approaching her. Nevertheless, she cocked her head to the side, looking at him curiously, as if trying to remember something.

**How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
**

**Leading you down into my core  
**

**Where I've become so numb **

Huyana just stared at her. Her eyes were no longer their normal mystical beautiful midnight blue, but a cold unwavering blackish blue. Her spirit and will to live was gone.

**Without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
**

**Until you find it there and lead it back home**

Emiko took fighting stance in a split second, and her kwan dao/spear was in hand and at full size. Although Huyana didn't want to, he pulled out his Bo Staff and put it to full size also. At lighting speed, Emiko ran at him. Dust and dirt kicked up behind her from the speed she was going.

**(wake me up inside)**

**Wake me up inside**

**(I can't wake up)**

**Wake me up inside**

**(Save me)**

**Call my name and save me from the dark**

**(Wake me up)**

**Bid my blood to run**

**(I can't wake up)**

**Before I come undone**

**(Save me)**

**Save me from the nothing I've become**

Huyana blocked her kicks and swipes from her kwan dao. Even in battle Huyana could see the blazing anger in her eyes. But behind all of that, was sadness, and pain. Emiko saw Huyana looking straight into her eyes, and lost her concentration, because in the next second, the tip of Huyana's staff was at her stomach. She glared at him. How dare he! As she glared, he was moving closer, only lowering his stick when they were a foot apart where he pulled her to him and kissed her. She melted with the desire after only a second of fighting, until Huyana pulled away. She growled at him, but it wasn't as strong as before.

Huyana could tell that some of her barriers had been knocked out if not all. She came at him again, this time, he sidestepped and used his tail to rip her kwan dao out of her hands. He threw his own bo staff next to it, indicating he wanted hand to hand. He could tell it was fine with her, because as soon as he looked up, he saw 2 feet traveling towards him and fast. He moved just in time as Emiko landed full force, creating a crater about a foot deep in the ground. She stumbled when she got up. Huyana could tell that without her barriers, she was losing control to be so emotionless.

**Now that I know what I'm without**

**You can't leave just me**

**Breathe into me and make me real**

**Bring me to life**

As Emiko came flying at him, Huyana jumped up and saw that in the moonlight, drops of water were left in her wake. His sense of smell told him that they were infact, tears. Emiko recovered from her missed attempt quickly and turned and hopped into the trees, before meeting him in the air. She tried to punch him, but he caught her fist, and gave her a push back towards the ground, where she landed on her feet, as he did, and they stared at each other.

**(Wake me up)**

**Wake me up inside**

**(I can't wake up)**

**Wake me up inside**

**(Save me)**

**Call my name and save me from the dark**

**(Wake me up)**

**Bid my blood to run**

**(I can't wake up)**

**Before I come undone**

**(Save me)**

**Save me from the nothing I've become**

Emiko was losing her composure...the one that took her forever to build. She wanted to be angry at Huyana...one, at continuing his stupid attempts to 'cure' her, and second, at ruining her perfect state of mind that she had took so long to build. Her mind was finally at peace, and he just kept bringing the memories back!

Huyana looked into her eyes. She was angry, that was plain, but she was looking sadder every second. Tears began to fall down her face, and she tried to wipe them away quickly. He walked over to her, and saw her tense. She tried to punch him, but he blocked it. She tried to kick him, but he dodged it. He merely embraced her, and she didn't protest for the first second.

Something inside Emiko was screaming to be saved, but she didn't know how. Something else was screaming for release, but she didn't know why.

**Bring me to life**

**(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)**

**Bring me to life**

She struggled, but Huyana refused to let her go. He merely brought her closer, where she was having an inward battle for wanting a savior, and wanting release.

**Frozen inside without your touch**

**Without your love darling**

**Only you are the life among the dead**

She stopped struggling...she was mentally tried...tired of fighting...tired of running...she couldn't believe it! She was so confused. What was happening? She was feeling something she hadn't felt in 30 years, and she was feeling it from Huyana, the man she was supposed to be angry at. Why was he doing this to her? What did he want? But she knew what he wanted, she just wouldn't admit it.

'What's happened to you Emiko? Why have you become this way? You used to be so young and full of life...now your so cold and bloodthirsty for anyone that tries to help you.' Huyana thought. They spoke with their eyes, not wanting to use words.

**All this time I can't believe you couldn't see**

**Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me**

**I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems**

**Got to open my eyes to everything**

**Without a thought without a voice without a soul**

**Don't let me die here**

**There must be something more**

**Bring me to life**

Tears went down Emiko's cheeks unchecked. Huyana wiped them away, along with all her hate and coldness. She could feel her spirit coming back to her. She felt the warmth that she lost when she became cold. Her soul was so tinged with hate that her spirit left her. Everything seemed so bright now, like she was reborn.

**(Wake me up) **

**Wake me up inside**

**(I can't wake up)**

**Wake me up inside**

**(Save me)**

**Call my name and save me from the dark**

"Emiko" Huyana whispered...making everything seem brighter.

**(Wake me up)**

**Bid my blood to run**

**(I can't wake up)**

**Before I come undone**

**(Save me)**

**Save me from the nothing I've become**

She looked up at him. He glowed in the moon...His golden eyes like molten pools, and his face flawless. She traced the twin yellow stripes on his face with her eyes. She did something that she hadn't done in about 30 years...she smiled.

**(Bring me to life)**

**I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside**

**(Bring me to life)**

Emiko leaned forward and kissed Huyana under the moons light. He returned it with equal force, not wanting to break it. When they did break apart, he looked into her eyes again to see what he's wanted to see, and even more. Her eyes were again there beautiful, mystical midnight blue, and had that glow again. They also held emotion...more emotion than just hate...they held...

"I love you Huyana" she said. A tear actually rolled down Huyana's face...he's waited so long to hear that...He kissed her again...wanting it to never end.


End file.
